


百吻定情1

by Ilikerourou



Category: kj
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	百吻定情1

两人很久没有做过，食髓知味的身体渐渐有了反应，王俊凯推着易烊千玺的T恤，伸出舌尖舔弄易烊千玺前胸，淡褐色的肉粒不多时便充血挺立变硬。

易烊千玺忍不住轻呼一声，王俊凯跨坐在易烊千玺身上，慢条斯理的开始脱衣服，随手把上衣扔到一边，王俊凯俯下身摸着易烊千玺的脸颊凑到他耳边压低声音，“有没有想我？”

低沉的嗓音，加上王俊凯还在不停作祟的手，简单的问询倒生出无限暧昧。说不想是假的，可易烊千玺不想和王俊凯一样油嘴滑舌。

“不想继续就下去。”易烊千玺故作深沉的回应，可软软的语气分明不是拒绝，毕竟在一起十年了，褪去激情后更多的是习惯，比如现在，王俊凯知道再逗易烊千玺他一定要翻脸跳脚。

话不多说，王俊凯继续着前戏，没有了刚才的淡然，像个初尝禁果的愣头青一样毛手毛脚的，草草的扩张，王俊凯褪去束缚自己分身的最后一件衣物，易烊千玺的手还被绑着，高高的举在头顶，胸前一片水光，那是王俊凯留下的痕迹。

裤子早已被王俊凯粗鲁的褪去，胯下一团耻毛间挺立着柱身，王俊凯忍不住用手掌摩擦着顶端柔嫩的铃口，如果可以，王俊凯很想在易烊千玺的分身上绑上一个蝴蝶结，红色的，自己的专属礼物。

马眼处渗出了液体，易烊千玺无意识的夹腿，王俊凯知道那是想要的信号，简陋的休息室里根本就没有润滑剂，王俊凯的手指在略显干燥的肠道里来回抽插了几下，干涩的摩擦引得易烊千玺绞紧了肠道，王俊凯的胯下不由又胀大了一圈。

“千玺，太干了，有润滑剂吗？”  
易烊千玺早被欲望折磨的红了眼，瞪着王俊凯，“当然没有！”

“没有润滑剂还想跟我做早操，你就这么想我？”都这时候了还要在嘴上占上风，易烊千玺很想一脚把王俊凯踹到床下，不过这情事进行了一半，易烊千玺也不好叫停，只好抬抬手向王俊凯示意，“柜子里有润肤露。”

黏滑的润肤露涂满紧致的后穴，王俊凯将柱身抵在穴口，俯身亲吻易烊千玺，他太想念易烊千玺了，明明现在那人就在自己身下，可王俊凯还是忍不住失落，真想一挺到底，狠狠的贯穿他。

王俊凯以前也确实这么做过，同样都是男人，不会有人欣然雌伏在别人身下，可是他的易烊千玺愿意为他这样做，正如此刻，眼角泛着泪光，双腿被自己分开，不适于性爱的地方正在试着慢慢吃进自己尺寸可观的分身。

王俊凯从来没有仔细想过这些问题，从来没有问过易烊千玺为什么愿意委身于自己，但是现在王俊凯突然像开窍了一般，除了爱还能是什么呢。

王俊凯解开束缚易烊千玺手腕的方巾，拇指揉开了易烊千玺眉心的隆起，手臂勾起一条腿的膝窝，整根没入。

两人皆是痛苦的皱眉轻呼，王俊凯吻着易烊千玺，舌头勾着他的舌头，一下一下安抚，“千玺，亲爱的，放松。”

王俊凯一边吻着易烊千玺一边小幅度的抽动，快感代替胀痛感，易烊千玺也渐渐找回感觉，肠道也开始分泌肠液，更为放松的接纳王俊凯幅度越来越大频率越来越快的抽送。

乳液混合着肠液顺着两人交合的部分流下，伴随着王俊凯的抽插渐渐泛起了白色泡沫，易烊千玺临时落脚的休息室里除了两人的喘息声只剩下咕啾咕啾的水声和肌肤相撞的啪啪声。

王俊凯难得没有在床上说荤话，易烊千玺紧紧握着王俊凯撑在自己身侧的手臂，身上由于欢爱而泛红，易烊千玺一如既往的忍着自己的呻吟，只是偶尔被王俊凯顶过那一点才忍不住从唇齿间泄出一阵呻吟。  
“千玺，我爱你。”

人大概都是犯贱的生物，比如一定要尝到失去的滋味才知道珍惜，王俊凯心里发紧，紧紧握住手下的床单像打桩机一样撞着易烊千玺，易烊千玺也忍不住一声一声叫着，“王俊凯，小凯，你，你慢点。”

王俊凯嘴上说着好，身下的动作却没有停，男人三十猛如虎，王俊凯已经好长时间没有吃到荤腥，眼下易烊千玺这块鲜美的肉他自是怎么吃都吃不够。

“啊，王，王俊凯，你混蛋，我要在上面，下次，下次我让你试试快被顶穿的感觉。”

易烊千玺抬起手臂挡在眼睛上，他不想让王俊凯看到自己被他肏到要哭。快感却一波一波从下身传遍全身，易烊千玺知道自己大概是快到了，可王俊凯还不知疲惫。

“别等下次了，这次，这次就让你在上面。”王俊凯说着果然不再动，顺势躺到了易烊千玺身边，抱着易烊千玺跨坐到自己身上，“你在上面，好不好。”

王俊凯讨好般的看着易烊千玺，易烊千玺气结，还没来得及骂他就被王俊凯托着屁股坐到了依旧硬挺的柱身上，突如其来的深入，让易烊千玺一时适应不过来，倒在王俊凯身上，双手撑在王俊凯的脸侧。

“王俊凯，你，你不要太过分，啊——”易烊千玺的话被王俊凯顶的七零八碎，王俊凯一下一下顶着易烊千玺，还不忘扬起脖子向易烊千玺索吻，“千玺，吻我，快吻我嘛。”

易烊千玺身上已经发了一层汗，王俊凯也没好到那里去，两人黏腻腻的抱在一起，交换着彼此口中的氧气，王俊凯吸住易烊千玺的舌头，色情的舔过易烊千玺口腔里每个角落。

不能再吻了，再吻就缺氧了，易烊千玺本能的向后躲去，却被王俊凯箍住了肩膀，绵长的吻没有结束期，身下依旧不停的冲撞，易烊千玺的分身抵在二人的小腹上随着王俊凯的动作不停摩擦小腹，易烊千玺大脑一片空白，可身下的快感却格外清晰，耳朵渐渐失聪，只有放大的血液流动的声音。

王俊凯加快的抽插的速度，一下一下直攻要害，后穴的嫩肉被肏的红肿，王俊凯死死搂住易烊千玺，嘬着他的舌头，顶着他的前列腺，抽插数十下，小腹一阵热流，易烊千玺被肏射了，窒息性的快感持续了好一会，放大了王俊凯的深顶，随着射精，易烊千玺绞紧了肠道，王俊凯被夹的爽到极致，交代了自己。

一股一股精液射进易烊千玺肠道深处，王俊凯搂着易烊千玺，两人剧烈的喘息，王俊凯吻了吻易烊千玺的发顶，将怀里的人搂得更紧，“千玺，跟我回家好不好。”

易烊千玺没有回答他，早操过于剧烈，白日宣淫，易烊千玺这一天的课估计是没法上了。


End file.
